ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Corruption/Archive 1
Percentages My colony's town hall currently says near the top "# Corruption: 0% (9%) ", but at the bottom of the Satisfaction box it says Population: -294 Corruption: -4 Four is more than 1% of 294. Any experts care to explain the "0%"? Robin Patterson 14:34, 5 April 2008 (UTC) : 0% (9%) the (9%) is what it would be if there was not a grace period that the Devs gave people to fix the cities after v0.2.0 implemented corruption. 0% is a fraction of the 9% that actually effecting you. it is not a true 0%. Wither it is rounded or truncated I do not know. your numbers lead credence to truncated. but the numbers are simply too small to be sure. Some people think it is Population * Corruption, some think it it is Population * (2 * Corruption), other think it is (Satisfaction * Corruption) --Roguebfl (talk) 16:35, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ---- If you mouse over the 1st number (not in perentheses) it has a tag that says "Current Corruption" - if you mouse over the number (in Perentheses) it has a tag that says "Possible Corruption" -- ( Morph on Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 05:30, 9 April 2008 (UTC) So obviously someone figured out the corruption % formula, what is it? Pheran 14:29, 9 April 2008 (UTC) : Apparently (Whatuwan|Talk| ) knows the formula - since he/she filled in the chart -- ( Morph on Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 16:07, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :: That's only the pattern of how much, not the forums on how that % effects the colony. --Roguebfl (talk) 23:25, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::: The corruption formula is being worked out in this forum thread. So far the simplistic one at the top does not explain some of the actual reported rates, for example with four colonies. Chupchup 00:02, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Possible Corruption formula for each colony is: : (1 - (GR + 1) / (C + 1) ) * 100 :: GR = Governor Residence level :: C = number of colonies (= number of cities other than Capital) Current Corruption formula at this point could be: : (1 - (GR + 10.5) / (C + 10.5) ) * 100 :: (based on trial and error calculation) Mlview 18:20, 13 June 2008 (UTC) What does corruption do? So what exactly does corruption do? The article does not say. : I've added a line to say what Corruption does as far as I can tell. --Crythias 00:59, 27 April 2008 (UTC) : Apparently, Corruption doesn't affect upkeep http://board.ikariam.org/thread.php?threadid=26655 --Crythias 19:51, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :: I think the effects of corruption listed here are still inaccurate. It doesn't appear to reduce income. It DOES appear to reduce research, which isn't mentioned. forum thread 1, forum thread 2, forum thread 3 Chupchup 18:05, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Table Accuracy The table may not be very accurate. I have just founded my 4th town, and currently have a level 1 Governers residence. My corruption at present is 2% (18%), which does not tally up to the figures quoted. Scaremonger 17:02, 7 May 2008 (UTC) : Agreed. I'm looking at 2% (21%) in my 4th colony, GR level 1. I would say that the figures on higher levels are all suspect. I can't make much sense of the formula, either. Chupchup 11:01, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :: I agree as well. I have a 4th colony without a GR (it is currently being built) and I have a 3% (33%) and not the predicted 30% as in the table. Winterbay 12:22, 22 May 2008 (UTC) I have looked at this now: No governor (and 4 colonies): 3% (33%) lvl 1 Governor (and 4 colonies): 3% (25%) lvl 2 Governor (and 4 colonies): 2% (16%) lvl 3 Governor (and 4 colonies): 1% (8%) So the table is not entirely correct... Winterbay 23:03, 24 May 2008 (UTC) There is a post on the Ikariam board that suggests the formula is (colonies-GRlevel)*7.5 which seems to follow the incorrect values in the table. What I cannot understand is that there are people agreeing it is the correct formula! Is there something else (Some research maybe) that has been missed? Scaremonger 21:31, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Also, Chupchup says (see above) colony 4, GR1 is 21% but Winterbay has 25%. This also points towards an Unknown in the formula. Scaremonger 21:31, 25 May 2008 (UTC) : Now I just don't know. Looking again at my colony, it has 3% (25%) so I don't know why I saw 21% in the first place. I'm upgrading the GR from level 1 to 2 now, so I'll be able to verify the next number, at least. Chupchup 21:35, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :: Funny you should say that but as I was upgrading I'd written down some fgures, and when I came to post them I seriously doubted what I'd written down. If I can find that bit of paper I'll post it. Scaremonger 22:08, 26 May 2008 (UTC) : Now with 0.2.3, and 4 colonies, in a colony with a level 3 GR, I have 1% (8%) corruption - instead of the 7% in the table. Chupchup 05:29, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :: Just a Note to Chupchup and Scaremonger - this chart shows the Maximum corruption that can occur or the number that is inside of the (' and ') - Gameforge has stated on the forums that they will be increasing the corruption level with each new patch untill they hit the Max - so for now you may not show the MAX corruption but as new patches come you will get there -- ( Morph on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- ::: Yes, we KNOW that, and we have all been citing the Maximum corruption shown in parentheses in the Town Hall overview. In fact I cited BOTH the actual and the maximum values above. We know the difference - we are disputing the formula and the table's accuracy. Chupchup 00:23, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Okay, so the new patch is in and we've got an all-new table. Already it is becoming inaccurate and unverifiable. I can absolutely confirm that my colonies have 19% "potential" corruption in parentheses (four colonies, L3 GR) while someone has made an edit that says it's 20%. While this fits with the purported formula listed above... it's not what actually shows in-game. So what in heck is going on? Chupchup 08:22, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure if this helps much but I have 3 colonies. In two of them I have a level 3 GR, and in the final a level 2 GR. In the final colony it shows I have 7% actual corruption, and 25% possible corruption. 13 June 2008 -- Effects on satisfaction, based on wine and culture I found an interesting observation on the forums: "I've been doing some checking on the corruption number at the bottom of the town hall page, which affects satisfaction. The number doesn't appear to change with population, but it does change with the number of wine and culture points. This makes wine and culture less effective at making people happy when there's higher corruption." I tried it a bit - it does make a tiny bit of difference - only with the satisfaction number, not with the overall corruption percentage. Chupchup 07:52, 29 May 2008 (UTC) : The formula for this is simple: (total positive satisfaction) * (corruption percentage.) Chupchup 00:00, 13 June 2008 (UTC) The corruption point formula is closer to: : (total positive satisfaction) * (current corruption percentage + 1 percent) :: even when current corruption is 0%, there is still 1% corruption Mlview 18:44, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::: No, because the corruption values shown in the Town hall are rounded off; if you use the underlying number with fraction the calculation works as-is. Chupchup 22:13, 17 June 2008 (UTC) New Formula The new formula posted seems to be correct. However I see that the fact that GameForge claimed that the corruption should be at 50% strength now is totally false. An "absorption" factor of 10 compared to a full factor of 1 leads to less than 50%... Winterbay 15:43, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : Yes. The simplistic percentages they've been announcing were not only confusing (because they made us calculate a percentage of a percentage, and a few people thought corruption in colonies would actually rise to 100%) but they are totally inaccurate. With the way the absorption factor works in the formula, you have a logarithmic scale of absorption that causes smaller empires to have a higher factor of reduction. For example, if you have eight(!) colonies, your corruption is about 1/2-strength right now, whereas a single colony enjoys 1/5-strength. For now. Chupchup 22:09, 17 June 2008 (UTC)